


Redheads have always been my favorite RPF.

by The_compassionate_empath



Category: Friend Circle RPF
Genre: F/M, Friend RPF, Intimacy, Kissing, Loving being in bed with a sexy women, RPF, kiss, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath
Summary: Of all the women in the world, the redheads will always be my favorite.Karen knew how to tease and please me, and in this quick story, I reminisce about some intimate details that I miss about her.
Relationships: Karen/John Smith
Kudos: 1





	Redheads have always been my favorite RPF.

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.  
> Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.  
> Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.

Her arms reached around my torso and up my back. Smooth and petite hands sliding smoothly upwards, then her fingers became pointed, and she scratched her nails down my shirt. Not hard enough to leave marks, but just enough to send a shiver of pleasure coursing through my entire soul. My hands caressed and held her pretty pale face while my lips gently pressed against hers. They parted, revealing my tongue, that gently explored her own. I opened my eyes slightly while still tenderly kissing her, and glimpsed the galaxy of freckles that adorned her cheeks, contrasted by her pale skin. I was a sucker for freckles. I closed my eyes again and leaned in a little harder. She reciprocated and soon her arms were around my neck, resting on my shoulders. I took this opportunity to reposition my own hands, by tracing the curves of her petite and slender body, from her neck down her chest to the middle of her hourglass figure. Resting my fingers on her waist.

I gently scratched and tickled her and she giggled and pulled away from the kiss. “Hey, stop that.” She laughed. And pulled me into another kiss. This time she took my bottom lip between her teeth and gently pressed down and pulled slightly. This was heavenly. Her playful nuances hit the sexual mark with me. I adored it when she would do these little extra flirty actions, that heightened my attraction and lust for her. It was my turn to break the kiss and give her a sly smile, “Hey now, don’t leave a mark.” I said. I brought my hands down to cup just below her bum, and lifted her up with a jerk, propelling her into a strong kiss that she wasn’t expecting. I heard her give a small moan of appreciation, and took that as a sign that I was pushing all the right buttons, and assured myself that this would be a night to remember.

I woke up the next morning, early, and turned over to see Karen lying next to me, her soft features bathed in the light of the new morning sun. She looked so peaceful and pretty. I pleasantly admired her small form: she was petite, standing at 5’3”. She had a slender waist that contrasted her amble chest and hips. Pale, smooth skin covered her from head to toe. Her cheeks were smattered with small brown freckles, but most striking of all was her mass of natural, bright red hair that curled down to her shoulders. Of everything that I found attractive about her, her hair was the one thing that held my gaze and attention, every single time. I loved it.

I gently leaned over and stroked my index finger down her shoulder and arm. Karen stirred slightly and gave a small sigh of pleasure. She turned over and in doing so, tugged the sheet, which slid down, revealing her curvy, lingerie clad body, to my eyes. Her underwear of choice was usually always white with lacy details. That way it didn’t clash with her flaming hair color. Her bra was very feminine in design, little lace flowers adorned her chest, while she sported a pair of high waisted thong panties, that didn’t leave much to my imagination. I normally sleep nude, not liking the restrictions that clothing brought when in bed. I decided that I needed to be next to her, so I slid over to her sleeping body, wrapping my right arm over her waist and up to her chest. I brought my body up to hers, our bodies molding together. I moved my hands down to her hips and then further down her leg, stroking and massaging as I went. She must have been awake, as she wiggled her bum against me, trying to turn me on… it was working.

I brought my hand back up to her chest, and began to gently kiss her neck, knowing that this drove her wild. She began breathing heavier and turned over to face me. Without hesitation, she kissed me on the mouth, a full and strong passionate kiss that took me off guard a little. She grasped my hand in hers and drew them both downwards together, so that we could both stimulate each other.

After about 10-15 minutes, she rolled on top and straddled me. Her wild red hair hanging down into my face. She peered through the flaming forest, and gave me a kiss on the lips, “Sorry, about the hair”, she joked. I just smiled and used my fingers to part the curtains of red out of the way of her pretty freckled face and said, “You know I love your hair, babe. That and your freckles, your sassiness and sexiness.” All she did was smile and kiss me. At that moment and at that time, all I wanted to do was just be with her forever, without a care in the world. That morning turned out to be as eventful as the night was. We had no where to go and no one to see, so we spent the day in bed together. In doing so, not only did we have the most incredible sex, we deepened and strengthened our connection and love for one another. There is barely a day or two that goes by, where I don’t reminisce on the days we spent together.


End file.
